Together Forever
by WhisperOfTruth
Summary: Merle's saved, taken to a town. He runs in to a girl he thought he's never see again. Rated M. MerleD/OC
1. Chapter 1- Awake

So I really want to write an awesome Merle/OC fanfic. I hope you all like it

Whisper x

"Merle?"

Merle's vision was hazy as he heard his name being called. His head and chest hurt, he was hungry and his stump was infected and numb. Numb from hurting so bad.

"Merle, oh my god what happened to you?" the voice said again. A woman spoke. He slowly managed to open his eyes fully, not able to focus right away, looking around and realising he was in a bed, a nurse over him. He looked to his side and saw her. The woman who had called his name. She was a brunette, he could see that with his fuzzy vision. As his eyes adjusted more and more he saw her more clearly. It was Lottie. Charlotte Anderson who had lived in his town.

Lottie was younger than him, younger then Daryl. She had moved to the town when she was seventeen. She moved alone and was looking to make friends. She looked old enough to get into the local pubs and bars, not that anyone cared enough and she quickly made friends with one of the locals. She wasn't looking for his kinda fun but after a few drinks, a few shots and a lot of dancing, Merle Dixon bedded her.

It had been her first time. She felt ashamed and Merle felt a complete prat. It was all very akward but after a few days she bumped into him at the bar again. Once again, they ended up at his small shack, fumbling with buttons and lace.

It became a regular thing. Who would of believed that Merle Dixon had a fuck buddy.

"Merle, your safe okay, a few of the guys found you passed out. They brought you back here, I help Dr Nichols here…guess it's a lucky day for us both huh?" she said with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2- Baby?

Hope you all enjoy the new chapter. I know its moved on fast but its all planned.. things that don't seem clear will become very clear really soon.

Whisper x

_**Two years ago!**_

Lottie sat in the bathroom of the Dixon's house. She remembered the first time she saw the bathroom, it had been an utter mess. It was filthy, the once white tiles now grey with age and grime. She remembered the cleaning spree she went on, a few days after she moved into the small house. Merle had not so much asked, but demanded that she move in with him and his brother. He didn't see the sense in her owning her own place if she was with them most of the time. That had been a long time ago though.

She stood, looking at herself in the mirror, down to the floor, and slowly she looked at the small white stick on the edge of the sink.

Two pink lines. NO. NO WAY, she thought slowly. She picked up the box and he test making sure that the answer matched what it was meant to. She dropped both the test and the box into the trash can and slumped to the ground. Having his baby wouldn't be so bad would it.

After a week, she had left. Left him a note telling him it was better this way. He had drowned his sorrows and thrown out her stuff. She didn't tell him about the baby. The baby who was born months later with sparkling blue eyes and a head of dark blonde hair. She knew he wouldn't of been there for her.

_**Back to the present!**_

Merle had been in the small ward for a few days now. He was recovering fast and he had already talked to the governor about his housing arrangements. Lottie hadn't seen him since her last shift and was due to work today. He couldn't say he wasn't excited about seeing her again, she had always managed to make his heart beat faster and his palm sweat. He was still angry though. He had questions that needed answers.

"Morning Miss Anderson, your first patient is the charming fella in the end room" said Tanya, one of the older helpers in the little ward. Lottie had barely even made it into the door and nodded, picking up the tray of food that Tanya held out, heading towards Merle's room.

She balanced the tray on her hip and knocked, turning the handle and entering before he answered. He looked at her with a small smirk as she placed the tray on his lap.

"Well sugar, breakfast in bed huh? Ya tryna make up for leaving ol' Merle?" he said bitterly, his smirk fading. She looked at him blankly. "Merle, it was a long time ago alright! Just forget about it yeah?" she said softly. He looked at her, so she wants t play the hard way then, he thought. "Fine, but I wanna know why a left, gonna need to know if we're gonna be living toghether" he said, watching her face fall. "Was I meant to keep quiet? You and me, just like ol' times... the Gov said that family gotta stick together." Her mind had blanked out, her thoughts going to her little girl and she swallowed dryly. "You can't. Won't be enough room for you" she said quietly, "I have a little girl Merle…"


End file.
